


Tell you what i think

by Siry0915



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, a stupid work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siry0915/pseuds/Siry0915
Summary: Max终于无法忍受Dan和Ocan之间看着亲密的关系，当他终于决定告白，一切都变好了。是很傻的小故事！一切源自自己快乐，希望大家也能看得开心：）
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen





	Tell you what i think

该死的Esteban Ocon.  
早知道他不仅会把自己的冠军撞没,还会有可能夺走他最爱的人,他当初就该多给他两拳。  
手机里播着雷诺的宣传视频,欢快的BGM里是Daniel熟悉的笑脸。镜头一转,转到了身边同样笑得开心的Ocon身上。  
Max愤怒地把手机倒扣在床上，看着手机的光消失在被子里。  
眼不见心不烦。他安慰自己。  
平心而论,去年Nico和Daniel当队友时他也没像现在一样难受，可能就因为那是ocon。  
他又拿起手机,继续播放视频,结果看到他们两个在那动手动脚。Daniel的手甚至已经摸上了Ocon的胸。  
“啪。”他一把摁熄了手机屏幕。  
去他妈的雷诺。  
他承认这里面有迁怒的成分。  
虽然雷诺的车确实配不上Dan。

冬测是他自冬歇以来第一次见Dan的机会。冬测时间虽然紧，但他仍可以趁工程师们调试的间隙去雷诺的p房看看。  
反正fia要求不能设挡板,不过是在门边看上一眼,最坏不过被对方的技师轰回去。他想。  
说走就走,这种果断一向是他不缺的。等他想到他还没有找到任何去见Daniel的理由时  
，他已经走过了好几间p房，被漆成黄色的的车库就在眼前。  
此刻,没有人留意到黑红衣服的年轻人正在门口张望。Max轻易就在角落里发现了Dan，他知道他总习惯在那个位置。但未等他高兴就看到了旁边的Ocon。  
果然。  
Dan和Ocon在角落举着手机,开心地自拍,完了,勾肩搭背，嘻嘻哈哈。  
这一简自让Max心碎。内心的小人怒吼着画了一百个甜甜圈。  
果然他就是没那么讨人喜欢,Max自暴自弃地想，算了。  
至于喊一下Dan?没必要,他和Ocon高兴着呢,何必自讨没趣?再说他也没资格去评判他和他的新队友相处——但是天可怜见他们才成了队友多久！他不过是Daniel的前队友,隔壁车队的车手,一个熟悉一些的人,或者仅仅是位围场上的同事而已,他算什么人呢?没必要,Dan的生活轮不到他来指手划脚，即使他有多不甘和嫉妒。是的嫉妒,他不得不承认。他这幼稚而无望的所谓爱——啊,哪怕说出来也不会有人相信。  
谁会喜欢上自己的前竞争对手呢?他比任何人都清楚,当他和Dan轮对轮时,他从未有一次因为这份感情而让车，也从未甘心自己留在Dan的车后。  
所以丹凭什么会喜欢他呢？  
喜欢一个幼稚冲动也不可爱的荷兰人?  
算了。  
何况Dan知到他和Ocon不对付。但凡他也抱着像Max对他一样的感情......算了。  
这些乱七八糟的念头到工程师告诉他该准备测试了才停止。当坐上车,糟心事就没有那么多了  
等Max结束了一天的测试回到酒店后,看到手机锁屏上有条Whatsapp的消息,他点开,发现是lando。  
他随拔了个？过去。现在,他只想赶紧洗澡,然后任由自己融化在床上,而不是再想些么破事。他悲哀地发现自己几乎不受控制地想起Dan和Ocon，无时无刻。  
他站进浴室里,打开了热水,在一片蒸气弥漫中恶狠狠地翻了一个白眼。  
去他妈的。闭上眼睛,站到蓬蓬头下,任由热水带着不轻不重的力度砸落，无论怎样,现在这小玻璃房里只有他一个人,对,只有他。这感觉真好。  
大约有十五分钟,他才恋恋不舍地从里面出来,径直掀开被于钻进去,习惯性地打开手机。  
噢,Lando。  
“嘿，你到底怎么了,你看上去不太对劲?”  
“不,我没事。”他有些敷衍地回复,这不太好,但管他呢。  
“我今天看到你经过我们p房,我和你打招呼,还有Carlos，两次，你都没有看到。”Lando打了一行字,还是觉得荷兰人看上去不妙,他想了想,“等等？！你今早是去雷诺那了？”怪不得。  
啊,对,迈凯轮。可惜他那时候正在想事情,别说打招呼了,就算车库爆炸他觉得自己也不会留意到的——抱歉,举个例子。而且，谢谢，他好不容易才忘掉的。  
“好吧,对不起。还有Carlos。而且我不会再去雷诺p房了。”他叹了气,回复道。  
“我就知道!”兰多在房间举着手机大声说。  
“知道什么?”卡洛斯凑过来看了一眼兰多的屏幕。  
“Max早上是去雷诺房了!你想雷诺都有谁,Dan,谁不知道他对Daniel一直都比较特别?就，你肯定比我知道的更多。”Lando的眼睛闪着光,兴奋地和Carlos解释。  
Carlos笑着亲了亲Lando的额头,顺着接话：“以及Ocon。”  
“你有看雷诺的宣传视频吗?”Lando忽然问,“他肯定是酸了。”  
“说真的,你真的不打算和Daniel说吗?”Lando激情打字,“就去人家p房看一眼，然后任自己生闷气?”  
“说什么?”Ma隐约感到有些不妙。  
“说你喜欢他啊,拜托这都久了!”Lando回复道,还发了翻白眼的表情。  
Max沉默了,他并不觉得这有很明显…说真的,有这么明显吗?  
“你们就是很明显啊!明眼人都能看出来你们。”Lando刚下这行字,手机就被Carlos抢走。  
“要是Daniel对你没意思，肯定早就意识到了。早就拉开距离了。现在你们这样,只可是他对你抱着.…”  
Lando整个人扑了上去,试图抢回他的手机。“你干嘛?”他伸长了手试图去够,但很可惜他失败了。  
“喔哦！等等我和Max说句，给他传授一下经验。”Carlos一边躲一边和lando解释。  
“什么经验?”  
“只是一点小建议。可怜的Verstappen不应该这样。明明跟车的时候咬得那么紧，怎么在场下碰上Dan这么被动呢。”Carlos感慨道。  
“你还在吗?”Max的消息,将二人的注意双双拉回手机。

“他对你抱着和你一样的感情，简而言之，他喜欢你，所以他会觉得你的表现都  
很正常，因为他对你也一样。”Carlos在Lando的注视下飞快回复，然后一脸无辜将手机还给Lando。  
“可是为什么会有人喜欢自己的队友?还是前队友?何况你知道红牛的竞争。”尽管觉得这话有道理，但他仍不无担忧。毕竟他知道自己到底是怎么想的，怎么做的。他爱Dan，可他也是个车手。没错，他  
确实渴望能和Daniel一起站上领奖台，然而他更希望那时是他站在冠军的位置上。而他很清楚地知道，Dan也一样。“不过Lando，你什么时候这么会了?”  
Lando和Carlos对视一眼，同时从对方的眼睛里看出一句：“哦嚯。”来。然后尴尬地告诉Max：“事实上，刚刚和你说话的是我。Carlos。而且喜欢自己队友也......也没有很奇怪吧？”  
“等等，为什么Lando的手机会在你这里?”Max沉默了一下，“不是，你们????”Max终于意识了什么，操。  
Max将手机丢开了。不过在最后，他没有错过Lando那句“先别老想着奥康，只是告诉他你的感受就好。”  
Max又叹了口气。又但忽然想到Lando和Carlos，不过是队友a而已，有什么不可能的呢。  
对，没错，他既然敢开着时速300公里的赛车追着Dan，那如今不过是几句话话罢了，又有什么不敢的呢。从某种意义上说，他不过是和以前一样追逐着同一个人。追逐某个人，说到底是他一直来在做的事。  
Dan，Dan，Dan。他闭上眼睛，默念这个字。他想他了，而这次，将会是他先说的。他想。  
第二天晚上，Max坐在床边。正如他昨晚的想的，他打算去找Daniel。一这是种陌生而又令人焦灼的感觉，  
就像电影里约会前夜的女孩。他把他带的所有衣服都铺在床上，在忽略那种尴尬的不适后，他真的开始打量起来。这是告白!他想，必然要认真一点。  
他搭着电梯到了雷诺所在的楼层，经过ocon的房间时，他甚至轻蔑地看了一眼房门。至于Dan可能会拒绝?再说吧。他如今胜券在握。  
他按了按门铃，吃到里面传来Dan的声音:“等会，可能是客房服务。我去开门。”  
Max的心沉了下来，但他仍控制没有表露失望，只是伸手扶正了帽子。  
门打开了，Dan穿着宽大的T恤和灰色的长裤，脸上是他熟悉的里卡多式笑容：“嗨！你怎么来了！”  
但Dan并没请他进来，而是有些面露难色地撑着门，他知道Max和屋内的人有点小旧怨，但已经很久了，他不确定他们是否不在意了。  
“谁?不是客房服务吗?让他进来?”屋里传来Ocon的声音。  
Ma×的心“砰”一下落到了低谷。  
Dan往里面看了眼，全拉开了门，示意Max进去，一边说:“你想来聊聊的奔驰的新技术吗?  
不过我们并未太紧张这个，毕竟你知道…要对你们影响会大些。”  
Max沉默着，走完了进门的那三步，看到了坐在床边的的Ocon。  
他忽然觉得自己做的一切心理建设都是白费力气，所有的准备，出发前的深呼吸，所有他认为坚不可摧的，都像车的前翼一样，一碰就碎。也许他不该听Lando说的。现在他的“前翼”已经碎掉了一半，但值得庆幸的是车轮是崭新的，引擎也还轰鸣着。他还有机会，这一切还没有结束。  
一场追逐总有意外，他对自己说。  
而就像他在任何时候都会做的一样，他会救车。而最关键的是，他仍在这儿，还在这房间里。  
于是他尽量平稳自己的声音，说:“不。我不是来聊这个的。”  
Dan了然地点点头。  
是他。Ocon。”Max说着法国人，眼睛却看向澳洲人，“我是说，你喜欢他吗?”  
“啊?”Daniel一时有些没反应过来，Ocon也诧异地看向他们。  
“Max，我知道你和他有些过节…但，他是个不错的队友，很好相处也很努力。平心而论......是的。而且已经很久了，你还没有放下那件事吗?”Dan诚实地说道，而这却让Max的心愈发沉重，坠落到更深深处。  
与此同时，他感到脸上的热度往眼眶涌去。  
“哦不。”在一片混乱的头绪中，他勉强想，我不能…绝不!  
但没有用，Dan已经无法被阻止地看到Max迅速泛红的眼眶。  
Max，到底怎么了?”Dan靠近了些，担心地问。  
Nax用力眨了两下眼睛，感到好些了:“不是，和旧怨什么的没关系.…我想问的是你爱他吗?”当“爱”这个字一说出口，他便感到语无伦次，接下来的每个单词都有千斤的重量，“我不知道我怎么了，我只是，我只是想你了!我没有办法从容地看着你和Ocon......”他忍不住哽咽出声。  
“啊不。”他慢慢蹲下来，胡乱地抹了两把脸。  
“我不知道你是不是会也爱我，我只是，不，但我爱你。你不知道我有多不愿意你去什么狗屁的雷诺或什么别的，也不想看到你和Ocon那混蛋在一块卿卿我我......但我怎么想的并不重要对吗？我只是个可有可无的前队友或者什么人，我.…现在你可以等我赶我走或者拒绝我甚至骂我一顿，之类的。我早该说的，我不得不将我的想法告诉你！我真的爱你，无论你怎么想的。”Max又擦了把脸，袖子也被打湿了，他等待着Daniel最后的判决，不出十秒Dan就会说抱歉然后让他回去，就像对以前的追求者一样。  
他感受到Dan蹲了下来看着他，求求你，快说吧。  
可并不是他想象中的那样，Dan把他的帽子取了下来，手温柔地贴上他的额头，把他被帽子压乱的头发顺平。  
他隔着朦胧的泪眼抬起头，正对上Dan明亮的双眼，“来抱一下。”Dan说，他下意识就靠过去了。  
Dan的怀抱温暖又柔软，带着鼠尾草沐浴露的清香，就像身处一片广袤的草原。但他所要的不过是足以容身的方寸天地。比方说此时，现在，这个怀抱。  
“噢Maxy。”他听见Dan说，“宝贝，只要是你，我什么时候都不会拒绝你。”  
Max不可置信地抬起头，而Dan的眼睛里不是开玩笑的神情——他清楚这个。  
只一切是真的，并非梦境，而是真实存在的冬测之夜。余光中他看到Ocon一脸尴尬地站在门边，双手无所适从地抱在胸前，他就说他胜券在握。


End file.
